


Taste

by TableTennis



Series: Consensual Hypnosis and Sex Make for a Lovely Time [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Consensual, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Humor, Hypnotism, Light BDSM, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pre-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TableTennis/pseuds/TableTennis
Summary: Sanji finally has something new to try with Zoro.





	Taste

**Author's Note:**

> HEY WE'RE BACK, FOR NOW  
> Thanks to SummerOtaku for helping with this!!

“What?”

“Oh… nothing.”

Sanji smiled, and Zoro rolled his eyes and went back to his drink. He looked up again a moment later.

“What?” he repeated, finding Sanji still staring.

“Nothing,” Sanji insisted. “Well—I’ll tell you when you’re done with that.”

Zoro finished off the rest in two gulps. He belched and slammed it on the counter, waiting. Sanji made a face. “Oh, _gross.”_

“You like it.”

“I do _not.”_

Zoro tapped the counter. “I’ve heard that what you eat and drink affects how your semen tastes.”

Sanji frowned. “Wow, changing the topic? Anyway, yeah, that’s true.”

“I drink. I drink a lot. So if you like blowing me, then you like—”

“Shut the fuck up and don’t compare your ass breath to your dick,” Sanji snapped, ears reddening.

“Do I hear a desire to rim me?”

“I won’t have sex with you for a month if you say that again.”

“I don’t care. You’re the one who can’t live without it.”

“I can too!”

Zoro snapped his fingers. “Really? I thought sex with me was so good, you can't remember what it was like before me.”

Sanji stared into the distance, frowning. “Huh. That’s weird, I… _hey!”_ He smacked himself and glared at Zoro. “Stop that!”

“You broke out of it?”

“Maybe there are things I don’t want to forget!”

“It would’ve been temporary!”

“I’m not putting up with that right now!” Sanji held the counter and took a deep breath. Zoro waited, playing with the empty bottle on the counter.

“I don’t care if you mess with desires and thoughts,” Sanji said at last. “Just don’t fuck with long-term memories. Even if it’s temporary.”

“Okay.” Zoro watched his reflection in the bottle. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Sanji closed his eyes and opened them again, relaxing.

“What about stuff like, ‘you’ve thought about this your whole life?’”

“Give it a try if you want. As long as it doesn’t change or remove anything else.” Sanji leaned on the counter. “So, what I was going to say—I thought of some new stuff for you.”

“With hypnosis?”

“Yeah. You’ve had a big advantage for awhile, so I have a couple things to add to the repertoire. If your brain can handle a few more trigger words.”

“If my brain can handle getting smashed through a wall, it can handle that.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Did you want to do it right now?”

Sanji smiled, running a hand down Zoro’s cheek. “If _you_ want.”

“I’m not busy.”

“Well, go on.” Sanji gestured to the couch. “I don’t need you falling off your stool.”

Zoro got up and went to the couch, lying down, and tracked Sanji’s movement as he came around the counter and knelt by Zoro, petting his hair.

“ _Deep slumber,”_ he whispered.

On cue, Zoro’s eyes drooped and fell shut as he went limp into the couch.

“Relax,” Sanji whispered close to his ear. “Let every stray thought leave your mind. Let go of any worries or stress… and relax into a peaceful, deep trance.”

Zoro breathed as if he were falling asleep, allowing himself to let go and completely relax into the couch.

“Very good,” Sanji whispered. He chanced a look at Zoro’s pants and found a bulge starting at his crotch. “I want you to listen… and open your mind to my words.” He grinned. “I think that when you wake up… you will become addicted to how I taste. My lips… my mouth… my skin… my fluids… every taste of every inch will leave you craving more.”

He paused. “I’m sure you won’t remember this right away… when you wake up,” he added. “You can always remember… if you _really_ want to.”

He watched Zoro, unmoving on the couch without a twitch in his muscles.

“And did you know…” Sanji continued, “that if we’re alone together… and I pinch your ear, and say a word… you will remember the next full minute, or so, in great detail. Every touch… taste… and smell… will _unconsciously_ record themselves in your mind. And if I say that word again… I’m sure your mind will be able to replay that memory for you… for as long as it lasted… as if it was happening all over again. You don’t have to remember this… right away, either.”

Sanji grinned, glancing at Zoro’s pants again, and sat back, allowing him to rest. Zoro was content to lay there without a peep or twitch, and finally Sanji came forward again, leaning in.

“You can wake up now,” he whispered. “Let’s do it together. I want you to slowly bring yourself out of your trance… as I count from five to one. Every number brings you closer to wakefulness… and when I say one… you will be completely awake and aware again.”

Sanji slowly counted backwards, helping Zoro with soothing words, and Zoro was soon sitting up, casually grabbing a pillow to hold over his pants.

“You sure you don’t want help?” Sanji said, poking the pillow with a grin.

“I’m _fine,”_ Zoro snapped. He shut his eyes and willed the problem away in two minutes, taking away the pillow and dragging Sanji up to the couch with him.

“So, wanna do it tonight?” Sanji asked in a low, gentle voice.

“I… yeah,” Zoro said, looking at him strangely.

“Okay,” Sanji said, still speaking softly. “Where do you think… is a good place?”

“Um… the bathroom, or… the crow’s nest. Usual.”

“Sounds good,” Sanji murmured, resting his head near Zoro’s ear. “Wanna take a bath… afterwards?”

“Yeah. Are you okay?” Zoro shifted where he sat, frowning.

“I’m fine… don’t worry.”

“If you’re sure.”

Sanji moved away from Zoro’s shoulder and looked down, letting out a shout of triumph. “I knew it!” he exclaimed, startling Zoro with the change in volume.

“Knew what?!” Zoro snapped, moving away.

Sanji pointed at his pants. “It’s the way I talk to you! That’s what’s causing it!”

Zoro looked down and grabbed the pillow again, smacking his crotch with it. “Well, that’s great, so now you know not to talk like that in _normal_ situations—”

“Normal like you trying to beat your dick into submission?”

Zoro twitched and shook his head. “That was close. I meant normal like, when we’re not trying to get off.”

“Sure, sure.” Sanji scooted closer to him and took his chin, turning his head to kiss him, swiping a tongue across his lips. He backed away and grinned. “See you tonight.”

“Yeah, okay,” Zoro said, rolling his eyes. He licked his lips and blinked, licking them again. He looked up to call after Sanji, but the door was already closing.

* * *

“Of course, of course,” Brook said merrily when Sanji explained that he and Zoro would be in the observatory for awhile. “Don’t worry, Sanji- _san._ I shan’t disturb you unless we’re attacked.”

“Thanks,” Sanji said with a smile. “We’ll try not to be too loud.”

“I wouldn’t mind,” Brook assured him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I truly wouldn’t.”

“Yeah, I know,” Sanji said, shaking off his hand. “But Nami- _san_ and Robin- _chan_ were upset last time, and we’re not here to put on a show for weirdos.”

“Someone say my name?” Franky said, coming around the corner.

* * *

“C’mere,” Sanji whispered when Zoro entered the observatory. Zoro shuffled forwards and knelt, facing Sanji with his back to the bench. Sanji leaned forward and kissed him while reaching around to tie his hands up. Zoro kissed him in return, movements growing more eager by the second, and Sanji had to lean into him while slipping the rope between his fingers before knotting it.

“What the fuck,” Zoro whispered when he was all tied up. He gazed at Sanji like he’d never seen him before. “Do that again.”

“Do what?”

“Kiss me.”

Sanji leaned in and kissed him again. Zoro bit Sanji’s lip, savoring him before Sanji moved back again. Zoro groaned in frustration.

“Please,” he whispered. “Again.”

“No way.”

Zoro attempted to snap his fingers behind his back, but finding that they were firmly separated by the rope, grumbled again. Sanji grinned and reached for Zoro’s crotch, groping him gently. “Submit.”

Zoro gasped and gained control of his breathing as he stiffened in his pants, helped by Sanji’s hand. “Fuck you,” he hissed. “Kiss me again, please—”

“Oh, you’re _so_ polite tonight. But not yet.” Zoro whined, pulling on the ropes holding him back. Sanji moved forward and Zoro tensed, expecting a change of mind, but instead Sanji moved down, pulling Zoro’s shirt up to go after his chest, playing with his nipples and licking them. Zoro bowed his head, kissing Sanji’s head desperately.

“Ah-ah,” Sanji said, moving away again and looking up. He grinned. “Let me have my way, no interruptions, and I’ll kiss you again.”

Zoro grit his teeth and nodded.

“Five times,” Sanji whispered as he removed his tie and shirt, and went back to Zoro’s chest, bringing out moans. Zoro’s erection rubbed Sanji through his pants, and Sanji began to harden as well. Zoro stared at Sanji, so close to him, and forced himself to stay still, biting his tongue and throwing his head back. Sanji took advantage of his exposed neck to move up and run his tongue across the skin. Zoro gasped, shuddering, and strained against his bonds.

“Peppermint,” Sanji said, pinching Zoro’s ear, and went back to work on his neck. Zoro blinked in a haze of pleasure, confused, but ignored it and focused on what was happening. Sanji bit and licked his neck for a minute or so before pulling back.

“Good job,” Sanji said, grinning. Zoro gazed at him fervently. “Okay, okay.”

He moved forward and Zoro attacked his mouth, moving his tongue everywhere it would go and biting Sanji’s lips. Zoro soon moved down to Sanji’s neck and shoulders, and Sanji moved himself up to help out the immobilized Zoro. Zoro licked at his chest and tested every area he could reach. Sanji pushed him back before he could get to his belt, where he would surely try to tear it away with his teeth and hurt his mouth.

“Fuck,” Zoro gasped, face red. He stared at Sanji, dazed. “You taste… you taste so good. What’d you do to me?”

“Dunno what you’re talking about,” Sanji said, kissing his forehead. “You’re just extra horny, I imagine. Submit.”

Zoro groaned. “Take my pants off,” he whispered as they tightened around his hips.

“Not yet. Peppermint.”

Zoro arched his head back with a gasp, struggling for breath as the sensations of Sanji’s mouth teasing his neck came back anew. He shook in the ropes holding him, undone by sensitivity and arousal. When the feeling faded, he sat back, catching his breath, and then looked at Sanji with half-lidded eyes.

“Want me to fuck you?” Sanji whispered, holding his chin while he rubbed himself through his pants, making Zoro stare jealously.

“God, yeah,” Zoro groaned. “But…”

“I bet you wanna taste my dick, huh?”

Zoro swallowed, forcing saliva back down his throat. “Don’t tell me what I want.”

“Sure, sure. How about you blow me, and then I’ll fuck you?”

Zoro nodded, unable to stop himself, and stared as Sanji slowly removed his pants, and then his underwear, revealing his erection. Sanji moved forward and untied Zoro’s hands, allowing him to spring forward and swallow Sanji whole. Sanji groaned, his head falling back to stare at the ceiling, and Zoro allowed a wonderful flavor to fill his waiting taste buds. The sweet taste of pre-come dripped out the tip and Zoro licked up every drop that came his way, closing his eyes.

“Okay, big guy, back off,” Sanji said, tapping his forehead. He pushed Zoro away to find reddened lips and a longing gaze, and he shivered. “I can’t come just yet. You promised.”

“Yeah,” Zoro said. He took off his pants and lay on his back, waiting. Sanji hurried to get the lube out from under the bench and came back, slicking up his cock and kneeling. He placed it on Zoro’s hole and pushed it inside, bringing out a shiver.

“Submit,” he whispered before beginning to move. Zoro’s hands clenched at his side, searching for something to cling to on the wooden floor, and Sanji, after pinching Zoro’s ear and whispering, “Nutmeg,” used his right hand to hold Zoro’s left. Zoro stared up at him, panting, his vision blurring from sweat and arousal. His cock leaked onto his stomach and Sanji sped up his thrusts.

“You want me to come in you?” he whispered. Zoro nodded. “Say it.”

“Come… come in me,” Zoro gasped, licking his lips. “Please, come in me—”

Sanji moved Zoro’s hand to his cock and made Zoro stroke himself before whispering, “Come.”

Zoro convulsed, clenching around Sanji as he orgasmed, and Sanji was prompted to do the same. Zoro moaned at the sensation, eyelids fluttering, his cock managing a few more weak spurts before he relaxed into the floor. Sanji drew out slowly, bent over Zoro, and collapsed onto the floor next to him, still holding his hand.

They stirred at about the same time, and Zoro went to grab towels.

“C’mon,” he murmured, rubbing his eyes. “Bath.”

* * *

“How’d you like it?” Sanji said, snuggling up to Zoro in the bathtub. They’d narrowly avoided Brook out on the deck.

“S’good,” Zoro murmured, kissing Sanji’s ear. “Asshole.”

“Fucker.” Sanji kissed him back sleepily and pushed him away.

* * *

Zoro licked his lips and set down his weights, watching the sun high in the sky. He rubbed his mouth, grabbed a towel from the bench, and wiped himself down before throwing it back and hurrying down from the observatory.

“Hey there,” Sanji said, glancing up as Zoro entered. He flipped an omelette. “Lunch’s almost ready. Can you wait a bit?”

“Nope,” Zoro said, and came around the counter. He pushed Sanji against the fridge, trapping him and going after his lips. Sanji’s eyes widened and he pushed Zoro away.

“You fuck, give me a second,” he snapped. He turned off the stove and placed the last omelette onto a waiting plate, turning around. “Okay, now you can—”

Zoro pounced on him again, seizing the back of his head and forcing Sanji into him. Sanji dropped the spatula, closing his eyes and shivering. Zoro bit and licked every place he could find, and when he leaned into Sanji, he found him growing hard.

“Son of a bitch,” Sanji gasped when Zoro pulled away for breath. “You really are a good k—”

Zoro moved forward again and ground his hips into Sanji’s as he savored Sanji’s mouth and the single drop of sweat rolling down Sanji’s cheek. Sanji’s words died as Zoro kissed him, turning into a moan.

“You… you romantic fucker,” Sanji panted when Zoro moved away again, swallowing. “Fuck you. Catching me off-guard like that—”

“Can I blow you?” Zoro whispered, staring down at the lump under Sanji’s apron.

“Do it,” Sanji said. Zoro knelt and lifted up the apron, unbuckling Sanji’s belt with some effort and bringing his pants down just enough to let his erection come out. He closed his mouth around Sanji, moving his head back and forth. Sanji leaned against the fridge, holding it for support.

“You gonna come, just from this?” Sanji whispered. Zoro’s face tensed. He was hard, but not close like Sanji. When Sanji groaned and his legs shook in anticipation, he whispered, “Nutmeg.”

Zoro moaned around Sanji, his hips jerking as the sensations of being filled both in his mouth and his rectum overtook him. The memory of strong arousal coursed through him and the combination of being fucked, the taste of Sanji coming into his mouth, the hot orgasm filling him up, and the suddenly increased sensitivity made him cry out around Sanji as he came in his pants.

Sanji caught his breath, leaning against the fridge, and Zoro swallowed what Sanji had shot into his mouth, licking his lips. He struggled to his feet and wiped his mouth, leaning in to kiss Sanji again.

“Back off, tiger,” Sanji said, pushing him away. He grinned. “Go clean yourself up. I know _you_ don’t care, but _I’m_ not going to have you at the table knowing you’re sitting in your own semen.”

Zoro rolled his eyes and shuffled off to the bathroom to rinse off. Sanji sighed and checked himself. Finding that Zoro had cleaned him off quite well, he grinned and pulled his pants back up.

* * *

“Great lunch!”

“It’s so good!”

Sanji grinned and waited for Zoro’s usual remarks. Zoro put a piece of omelette into his mouth, chewed, and looked up at Sanji.

“I know something that tastes better,” he said, grinning.

The others took this as Zoro’s typical banter, but Sanji almost snapped the spatula he held. After lunch, he held back Zoro, who looked at him hopefully.

“No,” Sanji snapped. “Go lie down. I’m fixing this right now.”

“What? Why?”

“It’s for your own good!”

“Fine, fine.” Zoro went to the couch and lay down, waiting. Sanji put him into a trance and waited for a moment, calming himself.

“Remember… that you are addicted to my taste,” he whispered. “And now you know… your craving will only arise… when I pinch your leg. And it will go away again… when I pinch your leg a second time.”

Sanji sighed and woke Zoro up slowly. Zoro sat up, yawning, and rubbed his hair, staring at Sanji.

“Okay,” he said at last.

“You remember?”

“Yeah.” Zoro shrugged his shoulders, stretching. “I guess… thanks?” He rubbed his neck, embarrassed. “It was kinda getting in the way this morning, huh?”

“Well, sure.”

“Is that what made you do this?”

“Not really,” Sanji said. He scowled and poked Zoro’s chest. “I will _not,_ nor will I _ever,_ taste better than my own cooking!”

“Are you serious?”

“Fuck off!”


End file.
